


I'll Go Hide...And You Come Seek

by trueromanticist



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueromanticist/pseuds/trueromanticist





	I'll Go Hide...And You Come Seek

[The picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/f77ee849b10e67fed20221e441361ace/tumblr_mxe9w569z61rbbwv5o1_500.jpg) that inspired it ;)

Any grammatical errors are my own, be kind.

——-

“Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel! What on earth are you doing to my precious baby girl?”

 

“SHHHHHH! Kurt! Be quiet! You are going to ruin the game!” Blaine said, snapping his head up from the couch where he had it bowed and placing his index finger to his lips.

 

“What game? What are you doing to that poor child?”

 

Kurt inspected the scene in front of him. His 36 year old overgrown child of a husband was on his knees in front of the couch, crouching over the seat cushions and covering his eyes. Their nearly 3 month old baby daughter Piper, propped up on a cushion posed with her hands over her eyes as well. The scene was both ridiculous and ridiculously adorable (though Kurt refused to admit that).

 

“Where are the twins?” He asked, suddenly suspicious.

 

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you,” explained Blaine “We are playing hide and seek and it’s mine and Pipe’s turn to seek. And you are ruining the game!”

 

“Oh my- what is my life? Okay. Okay” Kurt threw his hands up in defeat “I apologize for delaying the game, carry on then.”

 

“Wanna play?” Blaine asked with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Only if I get to hide” Kurt said raising one eyebrow at him, half a smile flitting across his face.

 

“You better run then, cause we already counted.” Blaine turned his back to his husband and picked up Piper and cradled her to his chest. “We’ll be nice and give you a head start and look for the twins first.”

 

Kurt took off in the direction of the backyard while Blaine called out, his voice echoing through the house. “READY OR NOT, HERE WE COME!”

 

Kurt ran out into the backyard scanning the area for a place big enough to conceal him, while a piercing scream followed by peals of laughter floated out of one of the back windows. He glanced over quickly in time to see Blaine, Piper still cradled against one shoulder, grab Aria around the waist and start tickling her mercilessly.

 

One down.

 

He whipped his head back and forth, almost doing a little dance, trying to figure out which direction to take. Their backyard was of a decent size but it was mostly open. There were a few rose bushes growing against one end (too prickly), a tree house in the corner (too high), a small shed in another (too dirty), and a brick barbecue over on the patio next to some patio furniture. Well. It wasn’t the most inspired place to hide but he supposed he would just have to make do. He ran over and crouched behind the barbecue, peeking around the corner to the french doors that opened up from the house into the backyard.

 

He had only been waiting a few more seconds when another peal of laughter followed by a groan of “DAAAAAAAD!” sounded, letting him know that he was the only one left. Kurt crouched down lower and slowed his breathing, careful not to make a sound. Finally he saw the back door handle turn slowly and then gently open. From his viewpoint all he could see were Blaine shoes, slowly tip toeing out onto the patio, trying not to make any noise. He moved quietly around the back of the barbecue and watched from the other side as he saw the back of his husband walk out towards the yard, scanning the area carefully. Keeping an eye on him, he slowly crouched back and took a few tentative steps backward when a few things all seemed to happen at once. He felt himself collide into two child sized bodies just as he felt a few wet drops hit the back of his neck. He turned and looked up in the the giggling faces of the twins who were holding Piper up behind him, her little pink fist stuffed in her mouth as she drooled copiously all over.

 

“AHHHHHHH!” he screamed as Lyric tackled him down onto the grass.

 

“DADDY! DADDY! We found him! We found him!”

 

Blaine came running over and taking Piper from Aria’s arms, she joined into the dog pile, laughing and wrestling and tickling Kurt.

 

“Do you give up?” the twins asked in unison.

 

“Never!” Kurt exclaimed, laughing and rolling them around, tickling every inch of skin he could reach.

 

“Daddy!” yelled Lyric “Bring out the secret weapon!”

 

“Roger!” answered Blaine as he held Piper suspended above Kurt’s face. Her coos and gurgles were causing spit bubbles to form around her fist which was still shoved in her mouth. Drool was trailing down her chin and threatening to fall on Kurt’s face.

 

“AHH! I give! I give!” he yelled, laughing so hard he could barely catch his breath. The twins stood up and cheered loudly. Blaine chuckled and lent a hand to his husband, pulling him to his feet.

 

“That was a dirty tactic, Mr Anderson-Hummel.” Kurt smirked at him before taking Piper from his arms and placing kisses on her plump cheeks.

 

“All is fair in love and war.” Blaine said as his kissed the top of Piper’s head and then kissed his husband on the lips.

“Check us out baby girl, we won.” he said directing himself at Piper who was snuggled against Kurt’s neck, face towards Blaine. He reached out and grabbed her non soggy fist and lightly smacked it. “High five!”

 

She gurgled again and drooled all over Kurt’s shoulder.

 

“Blaine!” Kurt laughed, “This child is a drool machine, I swear. She is ruining all my best shirts.”

 

Blaine kissed her forehead and turned to look at the twins who were playing tag in the grass. He walked around behind Kurt and slipped his arms around Kurt’s waist and rested his chin on Kurt’s other shoulder.

 

“I love you” he said.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I’m glad I have this life with you. There is no one else I would rather raise children with.” Blaine said, kissing him on the shoulder.

“I’m sure no other sane person would put up with your shenanigans Blaine” Kurt teased. “But, if it makes you feel any better, there is no one else I would rather raise children with either.”

Kurt turned in Blaine’s embrace and planted a kiss squarely on his mouth. “I say we order pizza for dinner.” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Blaine moaned in delight, “I love the way you think Mr. Anderson-Hummel.”


End file.
